1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a television receiver with a double screen or a multi-screen, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for automatically displaying broadcasting program information in the television receiver, in which, when a broadcasting program information function is selected, the broadcasting program information is automatically displayed on the screen simultaneously with a broadcasting signal so that it can be seen by a viewer while the current broadcasting is watched by the viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, a broadcasting station shoots a picture using a broadcasting camera and transmits the resultant television broadcasting signal by radio, and a television receiver receives the television broadcasting signal from the broadcasting station through an antenna and processes it to output an audio signal to a speaker and a video signal to a screen.
In order to know the broadcasting time schedule of programs by broadcasting stations, a television viewer has to refer to broadcasting program forecasts disclosed in entertainment columns of a daily newspaper or other magazines. For this reason, the television viewer must continuously subscribe to the newspaper or magazine and look up the broadcasting program forecast therein to know the television broadcasting program schedule.
To solve the above problem, the Korea Broadcasting Program Service (KBPS) appends guide information about a weekly broadcasting program to television broadcasting signals in Korea, so that it can be received by television receivers.
However, because a conventional television receiver has a single tuner, it is impossible to receive the broadcasting program information from the KBPS through any channel other than the current channel and display the received broadcasting program information on a screen using a broadcasting program guide function. Further, a reserve-recording function can be performed only in a special manner such as a G code manner.